


The Only Idiot Batman Loves

by majimarkjin



Series: Hand and Glove [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Batman cares, Bruce Needs a Hug, Bruce Wayne Loves Clark Kent, Clark Kent Loves Bruce Wayne, First Kiss, Fluff, Green Kryptonite, Hurt Clark Kent, Injured Superman, M/M, Post-Justice League (2017), Protective Bruce Wayne, idk i just love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majimarkjin/pseuds/majimarkjin
Summary: Bruce calls Clark an idiot yet Clark feels honored anyway.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: Hand and Glove [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001775
Comments: 12
Kudos: 215





	The Only Idiot Batman Loves

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello!
> 
> I just want to post this since my online classes will resume tomorrow and I might get busy again.
> 
> Enjoy yourselves some superbat!
> 
> Happy reading!

Usually, after averting a crisis, Batman and Superman were already at each other's throat, arguing about what the other should and should not have done or how idiotic that move was and asking when will they ever stick to the plan. Just the usual Batman/Superman conversation.

However, the rest of the Justice League immediately notice the quiet and tense atmosphere between the two as soon as they arrive at the Batcave. 

Alfred is already taking out some equipment while Diana and Bruce put Clark down at the medical bed, the Kryptonian slightly wincing due to the injuries he managed to acquire during the fight with Luthor and his experimental drones.

The megalomaniac bringing Kryptonite with him was expected. The surprise was the mechanical suit that could blast Kryptonite in energy form that almost killed Batman while he was fighting the villain. Before anyone else could even realize what was about to happen, Superman wrestled Luthor away from Batman and a green blast was fired from the mech suit. 

For a moment, Batman was standing in the middle of the fight, trying to comprehend what the hell just happened, and then the next minute or two after Luthor sent Superman barreling down from the top of a building, Bruce had already dismantled the preposterous suit and was running towards the mountain of debris to make sure that Clark—that Superman survived the nasty fall while the rest of the League took care of Luthor and the drones left.

And now, they are back at the cave with an injured, but slowly healing Superman and a seething Batman though they aren't speaking at each other, both faces passive and voices void of emotion.

As Arthur, Barry and Victor eat the snacks on the table, they watch Alfred and Bruce prepare the medical equipment suitable to help heal an injured Kryptonian while Diana talks to Clark quietly, asking him about Martha. She takes the spot beside Victor though once Bruce starts cleaning Clark up.

“We'll have the briefing tomorrow at 1500 hours,” Bruce announces without even looking away from the injuries he is currently tending, “Any question?”

“None,” Diana says, brushing some biscuit crumbs off her hands. “We will be on our way then.”

“See you losers tomorrow.” Arthur smirks, dragging the two youngest with him on the way as Alfred shows them out.

“Take it slow, Big Blue!” Barry says, frantically waving a hand while Victor simply salutes and let the Atlantean drag them away.

Diana shakes her head and then smiles at the two heroes left. “I'm speaking to the both of you when I say rest.”

Bruce simply glances at her and nods.

“We will. Thanks, D.” Clark smiles. It's a little weak, but still as bright.

Once they are alone, Clark focuses his eyes on the man who keeps on cleaning the dirt and blood on his body, but not even looking at his face. “I'm not sure what I prefer, your arguments or your silence.”

Bruce continues working silently, as if Clark did not speak at all.

“Oh, come on, Bruce!”

Silence.

“Really? You're giving me the silent treatment?”

Silence.

“Ow! That hurt, B,” Clark says, obviously overreacting when he is being guided to sit up, but still gets no reaction.

Then, Bruce starts tugging his uniform.

“W– What are you doing?” Clark stutters, holding the fingers that are on the ends of his upper uniform to stop it from going further.

Bruce gives him an unimpressed look, but says nothing else, still trying to tug the cloth off so Clark lets him remove it.

And then, Clark takes his hand in his. Tightening his hold in Bruce's hand, Clark puts his other hand under the man's chin and forces him to look at him. “Use your words, B. I'm not a mind reader.”

“And you're not as invulnerable as you think either!” Bruce snaps then closes his eyes and breathes through his nose before facing Clark again. 

“How dare you take a shot that was meant for me.”

Clark is flabbergasted. “You– you're mad because I took the shot meant for you?” He lets out a breath that sounds more like a laugh. “What is wrong with you? Normal people usually say thank you, you know."

If looks could kill, Clark would have been dead already.

“Okay, can we just chill–” Clark tries to speak, but Bruce cuts him off.

“Jesus _–_ Kansas, you could have died again and you want me to chill?”

Both of them going stiff at the mention of the past.

Then Clark's eyes soften and he sighs. “Is that the issue here, Bruce? Have you not moved on from it yet?” Then he adds, “Or is it because of your guilt? You know, the one that, no matter how many times I've told you that I've forgiven you even if there is nothing to forgive because you didn't kill me, you still carry until now?”

“I fought with you. I tried to kill you,” Bruce says, still feeling guilty of what he did in the past, and averts his eyes as he tries to remove his hands that he doesn't even remember placing on Clark's shoulders, but the latter did not let him. “Clark–”

“Yeah, you did all of that, but don't shut me out now, Bruce,” Clark almost pleads, pulling the man closer to him, “or you might as well just try to kill me again.”

Clark watches as Bruce inhales sharply at the statement, the hold on his shoulders tightening.

With tears threatening to fall from his eyes, Clark says, “because if you push me away, I don't think I would be able to take it.”

And then, silence.

If you ask Clark, he won't be able to tell you who leaned first.

If you ask Bruce—well, he will definitely not even tell you that they kissed in the first place.

Clark hears Bruce growling, “You idiot!” against his lips, making him laugh and ruin the kiss.

“Kansas.”

“B.”

“You're an idiot.”

“The idiot you love?”

Bruce scoffs. “You're the only idiot I love.”

“Thank you!”

“It's not a compliment.”

“I know, B.” Clark grins, all sunny and very Kansas. “It's an honor to be loved by you.”

**Author's Note:**

> It really is an honor to be loved by one Bruce Wayne. And Clark Kent really is an idiot, but a loveable one!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
